Toda tuya
by zavarce75
Summary: En esta historia hay un ligero cambio de tema ahora Bella es una vampira desde antes de conocer a Edward y apesar de que ella tiene un pareja cuando se conocen el consigue enamorarla y conquistarla pero eso es solo el comienzo de un amor un poco diferente y alocado.
1. Introducción

Toda tuya.

_**Capitulo 1: Introducción.**_

Bella Pov

"_La despedida es tan dulce pena, que diré buenas noches hasta que amanezca."_

Edward Pov

"_El manto de la noche me esconderá de ellos, con tal de que me quieras que me encuentren aquí. Más vale que acabe mi vida por su odio, que prorrogar la muerte sin tener tu amor"_

Desde aquel día en la mire a aquellos ojos dorados ya no pude sacármela de la cabeza, es como que de pronto mi mundo es ella, a pesar de que intente resistirlo no puedo, y a decir verdad no quiero.

Aun no puedo entender como tan maravillosa creatura puede estar con él, ese caprichoso chico que la tiene a su lado y no puede ver el tesoro que tiene a su lado, si no fuera porque no quiero armar un pleito entre clanes juro por dios que haría lo posible porque ella se fijara en mi. Y a pesar de que es la persona mas tonta y vacía del mundo lo envidio, por que el tiene la única cosa que quiero o necesito en el mundo cambiaría mi inmortalidad por ella pero en cuyo caso no podría porque ella tan bien es una inmortal, jamás pensé que llegaría a enamorarme ni cuando Alice me dijo que la veía en mi futuro pero eme aquí sentado a lo lejos espiando a la hermosa Bella Swan pero a pesar que ella era un belleza en persona lo que mas me intriga es el hecho que es la única persona en el mundo a la cual no puedo leerle la mente es tan desesperante, pues es la única que verdaderamente quisiera escuchar, quisiera saber ¿que piensa de mi?, o si ¿piensa en mí aunque sea una cuarta parte de lo que yo pienso en ella? Tantas dudas y todas ellas sin respuesta el nombre su actual pareja es Alec un chico que fue convertido a la edad de 16 años junto con su hermana Jane al parecer son gemelos a algo así, a pesar de que no son de mi agrado evito problemas con ellos porque son mas poderosos de lo que aparentan, Jane puede provocarte el mayor dolor que te puedas imaginar aunque curiosamente creo que es justo lo que estoy viviendo, en el caso de Alec bueno él puede adormecer todos tus sentidos con una especie de gas, todo esto lo había averiguado en base a sus pensamientos y bueno también por el relato de Carlie sobre este ellos y como había convivido con ellos cuando vivió con el clan de los Vulturi, la realeza de los vampiros, Jane y Alec eran de la guardia junto con Chelsea quien era la pareja de Aftón, también estaban Corin, Felix, Heidi, Renata y Santiago, pero tiempo después se separaron del Clan por decisión de Jane quien no soporta que nadie le diga que hacer ni cuándo. En base a los pensamientos de Alec pude continuar con su historia, años después de alejarse de los Vulturi se encontraron con un clan el clan Denali donde se encontraba la bella Isabella, Alec se obsesiono con ella, y llego a un punto en el que creyó que su obsesión era amor y se dedico a acortejarla hasta que finalmente acepto y se fue con ellos sin más. Y así pasaron los años donde prácticamente eran solo Alec y Bella pues Jane se dedicaba a jugar y asustar los humanos, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que a pesar de que Alec de verdad creía amar a Bella y habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos no hubiera mas que un noviazgo como el de un par de adolescentes de 15 años con un beso de vez en cuando tomarse de la mano y hablar, me sorprendió porque por los vampiros que he conocido en mi vida todos aquellos que tienen pareja su amor se basa en el contacto físico es tan extraño todos pensaban en eso nada mas era casi tan fuerte como su deseo por beber sangre humana, pero él a pesar de que si lo deseaba ella se negaba no entiendo el por que pero no voy a negar el pensar que él jamás la ha tenido en su vida y si por mi fuera jamás la tendría.

Bella Pov

No puedo decir que lo amo ni siquiera que lo quiero, entonces ¿porque estoy con él?, es la misma pregunta que lleva en mi cabeza desde que acepte irme con él, y justo ahora vengo a encontrarme con un chico que podría convertirse en mi obsesión, cada que puedo lo veo a lo lejos sentado en la cafetería con el resto de los chicos Cullen, pero si hay algo que me encanta es cuando volteo y por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzan no sé si solo intento esperanzarme pero creo que el también me mira aun que tal vez solo intente leer la mente de los "nuevos" sea como sea me encanta.

Hace un par de años que viajo con Alec y a veces también con su hermana Jane y ahora nos trasladamos a Forks un pueblo pequeño en Washington, claro que no somos solo un par de novios que se escaparon juntos ni nada por el estilo digamos que somos mucho mas diferentes de lo que se imaginaria cualquiera de los jóvenes de esta escuela los únicos que están seguros de lo que somos son el Clan Cullen quienes también son vampiros, todos ellos tienen algún poder por lo que me ha contado Alec, Edward, mi obsesión secreta, puede leer los pensamientos de otros, gracias a Dios mi escudo evade cualquier intento de él por leer los míos porque si no sabría lo mucho que me gusta y seria un poco vergonzoso, Alice puede ver el futuro, Jasper puede sentir y cambiar tu estado de ánimo, Emmett es mas fuerte que un vampiro promedio, Rosalie es súper atractiva o mas de lo que un vampiro normal sería, Carlie puede resistir la sed o ansiedad por beber sangre humana.

-Amor ¿en que piensas?- Alec me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Nada importante- Conteste y sonreí.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear después de clases? Solo seremos tú y yo, porque Jane va a cazar.- Lo mire y asentí con la cabeza, luego lentamente él me beso y yo como era habitual le correspondí.

Todos creerían que él es tan malo como su hermana, pero en realidad no, el por lo menos conmigo es bastante dulce y tierno hay días en los que hasta me duele no poder corresponder su amor pero bueno, al salir por la tarde fuimos a pasear como un par de adolescentes enamorados, que irónico, tomados de la mano caminando por el bosque, solo había una cosa que no soportaba de Alec y es que tenía una obsesión con que tuviéramos relaciones, cosa a la que me he negado desde que lo propuso la primera vez, así que no ha pasado nada pero él sigue con el dedo en el renglón, lo cierto es que yo nunca lo he hecho, cuando me convertí en lo que soy ahora era aun muy chica así que nunca lo intente y en el tiempo que llevo siendo una vampira no he tenido la necesidad de intentar tal cosa y aunque suene cursi quiero que mi primera vez sea por amor y no por obligación. Antes de irme con Alec viví un tiempo con un clan Denali con Eleazar, Carmen su pareja, Irina, Kate y Tanya pero fue por poco tiempo ya que cuando conocí a Alec, él molesto y molesto hasta que accedí a irme con él no porque lo amara o algo por el estilo si no porque quería irme de ahí había algo que no me gustaba y necesitaba irme y recorrer el mundo pasear por todos lados, no se divertirme, y Alec era mi única escapatoria, desde que comencé a vivir con los Denali me convertí en vegetariana aun que Alec se molestaba frecuentemente por eso ya que él no lo es y no le gusta tener que ir a cazar solo con Jane y dejarme sola, y precisamente en una de esas salidas me tome con él, con el bello chico de ojos dorados y sonrisa hermosa, del cual creo que me estoy enamorando, Edward Cullen, hasta su nombre me parece hermoso.

Estaba por el bosque cuando de pronto vi a alguien correr mientras yo saltaba en la copa de los arboles de pronto esa misma mancha que pasaba corriendo empezó a escalar y desde lejos lo en la copa del árbol mas alto, era él, salte al piso y comencé a correr, amo correr, amo como el aire juega con mi cabello y de pronto mientras corría choque con alguien y caímos al suelo, comencé a reírme y él también, y de pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, si pudiera sonrojarme lo habría hecho en ese momento.

Edward Pov

Salí por la tarde a correr pues era la única forma en la que podía intentar distraer a mi mente que solo piensa en ella, subí a la punta del árbol mas alto del lugar cuando decidí bajar, justo al tocar el suelo alguien me tiro de con gran fuerza, y de pronto la vi era ella, la chica que me había dejado como un loco pensando en ella, ella se reía por el choque y al notar que era ella yo comencé a reírme también, se veía ten hermosa, al caer quedo sobre mí, y de pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ninguno se movió y dejamos de reír, de pronto una extraña necesidad de besarla se apodero de mi y sin pensarlo lo hice y nos gire para quedar sobre ella, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que ella correspondió al beso de pronto me tomo del cuello y me atrajo hacia ella, yo la tome de la cintura y la empuje hacia mi cuerpo un poco más, sabia que si Alec nos encontraba acabaría conmigo sin pensarlo pero no me importo lo mas mínimo, en ese momento no quería hacer nada mas que seguir besándola, si pudiera estar así de por vida lo estaría, de pronto nos separamos y ella solo sonreía, al igual que yo.

-Que forma de conocerse-dijo de pronto aun con la sonrisa

-Si-fue lo único que pude responder.

-Me llamo Isabella pero puedes llamarme Bella-como si no lo supiera ya, pensé, si no dejo de pensar en ti.

-Oh, soy Edward y puedes llamarme… Edward-dije en broma, ella solo sonrío.

-Que divertido eres Edward-escuchar mi nombre en sus labios fue maravilloso, curiosamente seguíamos abrazados en el suelo como si nada.

-Y adonde ibas tan de prisa-pregunte intentando alargar el tiempo juntos.

-A ningún lado en especial solo corría por diversión-"Que hermosa es" pensé.

De pronto nos giro de nuevo y se sentón a horcas sobre mi sonriendo.

-Tengo que irme-dijo sin ánimo-pero quisiera… volver a verte alguna vez.- música para mis oídos saber que ella también quería verme de nuevo.

-Que tal mañana-propuse y ella sonrió-justo aquí.

-Me parece bien-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, yo solo me senté mientras ella seguía sobre mi y la tome de la cintura y la bese nuevamente y esta vez fue un beso con mas deseo, sin pedir permiso metí mi lengua en su boca cosa que no le importo pues me dejo continuar pero de pronto nos separo empujándome por el pecho y me sonrió-Tengo que irme-dijo y de un salto desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.


	2. ¿La despedida?

_¿La despedida?_

Bella Pov

_"Nos conocimos y en la bienvenida ya estaba la despida"_

Edward Pov

"_Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte, aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte; y acaso no comprendas en esa despedida, que, aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida"_

Me levante y me aleje de lo que obviamente era la mejor noche de mi vida, no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que sentía, por un lado no podía imaginar nada mejor en el mundo, pero por otro, sabía muy bien que Carlisle no estaba de acuerdo en mis sentimientos por Bella, ya que si Alec llegaba a enterarse de lo que había pasado podría intentar algo encontrar de mi familia eh ahí el dilema me aferro a este sentimiento o lo evito por el bien de mi familia.

Al llegar a casa Carlisle ya me esperaba sabía que Alice lo vería todo y se lo contaría, me llamo al estudio para hablar.

-Edward sabes muy bien lo que pienso, pero esa no es la pregunta si no ¿Qué vas a hacer?-dijo

-No lo sé-respondí y era verdad no tenía ni una sola idea de cómo podría resolver el ridículo acertijo.

-Edward sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer, no puedo permitir que pongas en peligro a la familia

-Exacto sé lo que tengo que hacer pero no sé lo que voy a hacer-termine la conversación y salí de ahí ahora estaba molesto como podía creer Carlisle que yo quería hacerle daño a la familia eso no era así pero él tenía razón tenía que dejarla por el bien de la familia, a pesar de lo mucho que ella me importa no puedo poner en riesgo a las personas que han sido mi familia por los últimos 100 años.

Me dispuse a hablar con ella durante el día o si no hasta que nos viéramos por la noche para decirle justo las palabras que no quería pronunciar, una despedida justo después de conocernos no había dolor más grande en el mundo ni persona más desdichada en ese momento que yo. Al anochecer me vi con ella justo en ese lugar me sonrío a lo lejos y se acerco lentamente.

-Hola-dijo y en ese momento me sentí tan mal sabiendo que este sería el ultimo día que la vería y me sonreiría y me miraría con esos hermosos ojos dorados que adquirían un brillo especial cada que me miraban.

Hola-dije sin ánimo y al parecer lo noto pues de inmediato me cuestiono sobre mi estado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz, al mismo tiempo tomo mi cara y la sujeto con sus manos para que la mirara.

-Bella, ya no podemos volver a vernos-las palabras le dolieron porque justo en ese momento bajo los brazos y juro que si ella pudiese llorar estaría por explotar en llanto, me miro fijamente.

-¿Qué?-parecía molesta en la forma que lo decía pero a la vez estaba tan triste como yo.

-Por favor perdóname, pero los 2 sabemos que es lo mejor-me miro por un segundo y entonces estallo lo inevitable.

-¡Te odio!-grito y golpeo mi pecho, justo en ese momento el corazón se me parteo-Fui una tonta por dejarme llevar, ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!- mi corazón a pesar de no haber latido en todo este tiempo jamás se sintió tan vacio, y entonces de un salto se fue se alejo de mí y supe que era la despedida el fin de todo.

Bella Pov

En la tarde después de la escuela Alec me llevo a un lindo prado se sentó a mi lado y me miro fijamente, era uno de esos momentos en los que podía ver atreves de sus ojos lo mucho que me amaba, me dolía no poder corresponderle como quería.

-Bella, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos- no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, mi peor temor, su mayor ilusión, justo ahora que creo estar enamorada de alguien más-y en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que eres justo la mujer que quiero conmigo para siempre y que si no te tuviera en mi vida habría oscuridad, tristeza, desamor y soledad, así que ahora te pido que te unas a mí para siempre-en ese momento estaba cautivada por como cada palabra sonaba tan sincera y cuando saco la caja de sus pantalón, la abrió frente a mí y dijo las palabras a las que tanto les temía-Bella ¿quieres ser mi esposa?-lo mire esperando que algo lo detuviera estaba congelada no sabía cómo podría zafarme de todo esto y entonces Jane apareció, gracias por ser tan inoportuna, vi como la cara de Alec se llenaba de enojo me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

-Tranquilo hablamos más tarde sin testigos-me miro y sonrío, mientras que yo no encontraba la forma de huir solo le sonreí para que ya no hablara del tema.

Llego la noche y me fui antes de que Alec me encontrara y me impidiera irme, al avanzar por el bosque solo podía pensar en una escusa para irme con Edward a cualquier parte del mundo lejos de Alec pero cuando llegue y me dijo que ese era el adiós no podía soportarlo era la única cosa que jamás habría esperado de él, pensar en que yo iba con las esperanzas de que me pidiera huir con él y entonces las palabras salieron de mi con más fuerza que nunca.

-¡Te odio!-fue lo único que pude decirle estaba tan molesta, como podía haberme hecho algo así, jugar conmigo hacerme sentir que me quería y que estaría conmigo para de la nada dejarme caer desde lo más alto-Fui una tonta por dejarme llevar, ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!-no podía más si pudiera llorar lo habría hecho, así que me fui corrí hasta que me tome con aquel dulce y angelical rostro, era Alec quien sin pensarlo me amaría aunque yo no le correspondiera, me abrazo contra su cuerpo y se lo agradezco porque necesitaba que alguien me reconfortara, levante la cabeza lo vi y me di cuenta que si ese era mi destino era mejor afrontarlo ahora, aunque tal vez era la furia que sentía por Edward y cómo quería mostrarle que el significo lo mismo que yo para él en mi vida.

-Si quiero-dije de la nada y me miro sorprendido-si quiero ser tu esposa-me sonrió y me abrazo e hizo girar en el aire cualquiera que nos viera diría que nos amamos, finalmente me beso y me entrego el anillo que probablemente estaría en mi dedo el resto de la eternidad.


	3. Y si pudiera tener solo un deseo

_**Y si pudiera tener sólo un deseo **_

_**Te tendría a ti a mi lado**_

Edward Pov

"_Solamente pasaba diez minutos con el amor de mi vida, y miles de horas pensando en ella."_

Bella Pov

"_Es increíble como alguien puede romper tu corazón, y sin embargo sigues amándole con cada fibra de todo tu ser"_

Pasaron los meses se termino la escuela y se acercaba el día en que me uniría al chico que más me había amado y al que jamás podría amar, a pesar de mi intento inútil por enamorarme de Alec no pude, y a pesar de que me duela pensarlo jamás lo amare porque yo amo a alguien más, alguien que se fue sin decir adiós, alguien que sin pensar en mi me dejo y se fue. A pesar de que lo menos que quería era ver a Edward, me lo topaba más de lo que sería posible pues Alice mi mejor amiga desde que llegue aquí me estaba ayudando con todos los detalles de la boda, aunque en realidad parecia que ella hacia todo y yo solo la miraba ir de un lado a otro comprando y consiguiendo cosas para el gran día, lo peor era que sabía que él estaría sentando en primera fila el día que me uniría a Alec de por vida, viendo como me casaba con alguien más y mientras yo mataría porque él se levantara de la silla y impidiera que me casara como todo un galán de película, que gritara frente a todos que me ama y que no me quiere ver con nadie más que no sea él, pero era solo una ilusión, sabía que él no sentía lo mismo por mí que yo por él, y aunque dicen que soñar no le hace daño a nadie a mi me pone mal. Finalmente llego el día y aunque se supone debería ser el mejor día de mi vida era imposible sentirse feliz ante mi futuro. A pesar de que Alice estaba más que molesta por el horrible vestido esponjoso que tendría que usar ese día, ella me ayudo a arreglarme, mi peinado no era de salón precisamente era como una simple coleta que si alabas se caía por completo el peinado, finalmente me arme de valentía y tome el brazo de Carlisle quien acepto llevarme hasta el altar pues mis padres habían muerto muchos años atrás, llegue y mire a Alec a los ojos y justo detrás de él vi a toda la familia Cullen pero había una silla vacía, faltaba Edward, agite la cabeza para evitar pensar en ello pero cuando el padre comenzó con la ceremonia caí en la realidad, estaba a punto de casarme con alguien a quien no amaba simplemente por despecho, y entonces vino la parte más difícil de una boda.

-Alec Vulturi acepta a Isabella Marie Swan como su legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de sus vidas-las palabras del padre me ponían cada vez más nerviosa y entonces mi peor miedo se materializo.

-Sí, acepto-ahora no tenía a nadie que apareciera de la nada y detuviera todo esto.

-Y tu Isabella Marie Swan aceptas a Alec Vulturi como tu legitimo esposo, para amalo y respetarlo por el resto de sus vidas-mi corazón latía a mil por hora no sabía qué hacer todos me miraban sorprendidos ante mi demora al contestar y ver como mi respiración se alteraba de forma notable. De pronto el nudo en mi garganta se deshizo y pude responder casi en un susurro.

-No-todos comenzaron a hablar y murmurar a nuestras espaldas y Alec me miro con una mirada fulminante-Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-Bella de que hablas

-Alec, lamento todo esto pero, yo no te amo-me dolía lastimarlo de esta forma pero no podía seguir con toda esta locura, sabía que jamás estaría con Edward de la forma en la que yo quería y eso él me lo había dado a notar pues en todo esta tiempo cada vez que iba a su casa el iba de salida con una chica o regresaba de una cita con otra chica, lo sabía, el no me amaba pero yo no amaba a Alec y no podía casarme con el simplemente no podía. Salí corriendo de la iglesia tome las llaves de mi camioneta y sin pensar conduje hasta el único lugar donde alguna vez me sentí feliz el prado donde nos besamos la primera vez y aunque ahí mismo Alec me pidió casarme con él, lo que inundaba mi mente eran esos momentos juntos aunque fueron solo unos minutos, esos minutos fueron más importantes para mí que todos esos años al lado de Alec. De pronto comenzó a llover y yo solo podía llorar y gritarme a mi misma por lo tonta e ilusa que había sido, me senté puse mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y llore hasta que ya no tenía lagrimas y entonces me di cuenta que jamás le dije a Edward lo que sentía por él, me levante y camine hacia su casa, aun llovía, y mi vestido estaba mojado, maquillaje corrido por las lagrimas y la lluvia y el peinado ni hablar ya no existía justo antes de salir lo quite y mi cabello quedo suelto, no era precisamente la más bella presentación pero no me importaba solo tenía que llegar hasta la casa de Edward y decirle todo lo que sentía por él y como lo odiaba por haberme dejado de la nada y así poder cerrar la historia con el poder irme de ahí para jamás volver.

Edward Pov

Todo este tiempo no he podido sobreponerme al hecho de que ella se convertirá en la mujer de otro y que lo que un día creí era mío, su corazón y alma, estaban por ser entregados a un idiota que jamás la amaría tanto como yo, todo este tiempo intente olvidarla, pero no pude luego intente que ella me viera con alguien más pues así tal vez se pondría celosa y me diría lo que sentía por mí, pero al ver como yo podía irme con alguien cada que ella entraba a mi casa para preparar su boda y a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo eso era lo que más me dolía incluso aun más que cuando la invitación de su boda llego a la casa. Se suponía que yo estaría ahí junto al resto de mi familia, pero sencillamente no podía estar ahí sentado en primera fila y mirar que se casara con alguien que no soy yo, no podía en la mañana me vestí como el resto, pero cuando llego la hora de irnos, no pude ni dar un paso fuera de la casa, me quede toda la tarde sentado en balcón de la casa mirando a la nada y pensando en todo lo que estaba a punto de perder, entonces tocaron a la puerta de mi casa, cosa extraña ya que la mitad del pueblo había sido invitada a la boda y curiosamente todos los que venían a mi casa eran conocidos de la familia y generalmente non tocaban, baje rápidamente y abrí la puerta mi cara fue de sorpresa justo bajo la lluvia estaba bella con el vestido mojado el maquillaje arruinado y el cabello suelto, y a pesar de todo eso se veía hermosa, me miro y entonces se me golpeo en el pecho, y comenzó a llorar eso si no me lo esperaba ya que según yo no podíamos llorar era tan extraño, me abrazo y entonces todo eso quedo en segundo plano, la abrace contra mi cuerpo, ella lloraba desconsolada y a pesar de mis intentos por que dejara de llorar no lo lograba.

-Te odio-dijo y me miro fijamente a los ojos no podía imaginar que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento-te odio por no estar ahí para detenerme y decirme que me amas y que no quieres que me case con nadie que no seas tú-la mire no podía creer que estuviera frente a mí, era obvio que no se caso, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus palabras, ella quería que yo la detuviera, ella quería que le dijera que la amaba. Entonces ¿Me ama?, la idea era absurda ya que, ella lo escogió, y finalmente yo la lastime.

-No tenía sentido, tu ya habías tomado tu decisión-me miro y se molesto ante mi respuesta, estábamos parados bajo la lluvia, entonces me alejo empujándome por el pecho.

-Suéltame-me dijo mientras se apartaba de mis brazos-enserio, tu creías que yo amaba a Alec, después de besarnos.

-No puedes juzgarme que querías que pensara si tu simplemente decidiste casarte con él, eso me hizo darme cuenta que para ti el beso significo nada-estaba molesto, ella se quejaba de mi forma de actuar pero la ella no era precisamente la mejor.

-Así que yo fui la que se fue sin decir más, yo fui la que jugó contigo, no, pera mi el beso si tuvo importancia y más de la que te puedes imaginar, pero a ti te importo muy poco, yo acepte casarme con Alec porque según tu, nosotros no teníamos futuro, y esto es algo que tal vez tu no sepas pero Alec me pidió casarnos justo el día en el que tú me dijiste que…-se quedo callada y me miro lo más molesta que podía estar-el día en que me dijiste que no teníamos un futuro, y yo simplemente quería verte antes de responderle a Alec, esperaba que me miraras y me pidieras estar contigo, que lo dejara y que tu y yo podríamos huir y tener nuestro propio final feliz, pero tu llegaste y me dijiste adiós, eso me dolió y pensé si yo no le importo entonces le voy a mostrar lo mucho que no me importabas y que vieras que no significabas nada para mi, y entonces cuando comencé a venir a tu casa y tu solo me mirabas y salías con una chica diario, sin importarte lo mas mínimo como me sentía mientras que yo te ame, con locura, pero tú, nunca me viste. Tú viste a Lauren, a Jessica, incluso a Tanya, chicas que jamás creía llegar a ver contigo, pero aun así jamás pudiste ver que yo te amaba con todo mí ser y que habría dejado todo por irme contigo.

-Siempre te vi Bella-dije casi en un susurro.

-No sabes lo que fue, aguantar eso, verte con otras, pensar que estabas enamorado, que no me corresponderías nunca, y aun así seguir allí parada esperando que voltearas un día y me notaras.- dijo limpiándose las traicioneras lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.-supe que yo no era suficiente para ti y que si me casaba con Alec ahora o dentro de mil años te importaría lo mismo.-Tenia el corazón mas roto que nunca, y era porque había lastimado a la mujer que amaba, y sin saberlo.

-Bella...-no tenía palabras para lo que estaba escuchando.

-Dilo Edward, dime que tenía razón, dime que no fue una locura cancelar la boda, dime que estuvo bien venir aquí, dime que no estoy loca, dime que amarte no es una locura, dime que me vas a corresponder, dime que me vas a hacer feliz, dime que la razón por la que no fuiste es porque me amas y no soportarías verme con otro hombre, dime que... dime... di algo por favor-estaba en shock, no podía creerlo ella también me amaba de la misma manera que yo y sufrió como yo al dejarnos.

-Edward, dime por favor que tú también me amas, di lo que sea, si quieres pero no me tortures mas con tu silencio, dime que…-No pudo terminar, elimine el pequeño espacio entre los dos, y la bese, la bese con amor, con ternura, con pasión. La bese como si no hubiera mañana, en el momento en el que ella respondió el beso, no quise separarme jamás de ella nunca.

-Que te he amado todo este tiempo, en silencio, por miedo a no ser correspondido, y que te amo más que nada y más que nunca-dije sonriendo entre sus labios.

-Dilo...

-Te amo.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado escuchar eso-me beso y entonces me di cuenta que jamás la soltaría de nuevo.

-Bella, se que te lastime, pero solo hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte, ¿puedes perdonarme?, porque entendería que estuvieras molesta o que tus sentimientos hubieran cambiado a causa de mi estupidez-tenía miedo de preguntarlo pero tarde que temprano eso saldría y tenía que estar seguro de que ella me perdono por completo

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-me miro creo que estaba molesta

-Limítate a contestarla y por favor no te preocupes por mis sentimientos

-Edward mis sentimientos por jamás van a cambiar, siempre te voy a amar como a nadie en el mundo.

-Eso era todo lo que tenía que escuchar- me acerque y volví a besarla, justo ahí bajo la lluvia, sabía que nuestra historia apenas comenzaba pero algo que tenía seguro era que si fuera por mi estaría ahí besándola el resto de mi vida.


	4. Nota Autora

N/A: Bueno esta es una nota para comentarles que la historia de "Toda tuya" si va a tener continuación pero está primera parte es algo así como el prologo o la presentación de la historia porque como veran queda muy inconclusa, falta saber que van a hacer Jane y Alec, que va a pasar con Edward y Bella, si los Cullen la aceptaran, faltan muchas cosas y una de las más importantes es un pequeño secreto que Bella se tiene bien escondido y que explica muchas cosas sobre ella, como el que pueda llorar y cosas por el estilo así que en más o menos dos semanas o un mes maximo publicare la segunda parte. No lo había podido hacer porque la tarea,la escuela los examenes y las demas historias de mi pagina me tienen muy atareda y bueno está historia es más dificil porque hay que tener muchos factores en cuenta así que me pondré a terminar los detalles y lo más pronto posible la estaré publicando.

:D xoxo


	5. El pasado

Alec Pov

En cuanto Isabella salió de la iglesia, sentí mí corazón romperse, porque aunque todos piensen que esto es una obsesión, yo la amo, y pensar que ella no ve un futuro a mi lado, después de todo este tiempo, jamás me amo, eso hace que quiera acabar con todos los presentes en este lugar. No la odio pero siento una rabia inmensa al pensar que tal vez ella ame a alguien más, mire a Jane y supe que ella tenía la respuesta, ella lo sabía y estuvo a punto de salir detrás de Bella, pero todos saben que ella sola no podría con Bella, le hice una señal para irnos y ella asintió, todos los invitados se fueron y nosotros nos fuimos para poder hablar. Estábamos en medio del bosque, y ella hablaba a susurros que solo yo podría oír, caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Tuve que hacer algo antes, tenía que haber amenazado a Edward para que se alejara de ella-y eso me llamo la atención, siempre supe que ella estaba enamorada de él único soltero de los Cullen pero qué demonios tiene que ver él en esto.

-Jane ¿de qué hablas?-la sostuve por los hombros para que dejara de dar vueltas.

-Es que yo debí hacer algo cuando los vi, Alec, debí hacer algo-veía su mirada y pude notar toda la rabia que tenía dentro.

-Jane por favor explícate.

-Es que ellos dos están juntos, Edward e Isabella están juntos, Alec, ellos se burlaron de ti, yo los vi en el bosque y estaba dispuesta a ponerle fin, pero ellos se alejaron, era una trampa no lo vez, querían burlarse de ti, y de alguna forma debieron darse cuenta de que yo sabía todo así que me hicieron creer que se odiaban y que se iban a separar pero no lo hicieron, dios fui una tonta, pero esto no se queda así, te juro que los hare pagar.

-Jane ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ya verás Alec ya verás.

Edward Pov

No podía ser más feliz en ese momento con ella entre mis brazos pero justo en ese momento todo se complico.

-Edward tenemos que irnos-dijo mi padre que se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala, todos estaban en un principio en desacuerdo con lo mío con Bella, pero tuve que decirles que si hacían que nos volviéramos a separar, yo me iría con ella, claro que mi Bella no estaba de acuerdo en que yo dejara a mi familia, pero era verdad, una vida solo no tenía sentido y mucho menos si había encontrado a mi pareja.

-Lo siento-dice mi Bella en casi un susurro, yo la tenía entre mis brazos, de una forma inesperada todos se encariñaron con ella en este par de días, y estábamos muy felices pero entonces Alice tuvo una horrible visión en la que pudo ver que Jane, la hermana de Alec estaba planeando ir con los Vulturis para pedir que acaben con nosotros, aunque los Vulturis no hacen tonterías de ese tipo, Jane pude hacer que Aro haga lo que ella quiere, ya que él la ve como su hija y cumple todos y cada uno de sus berrinche de niña, así que estamos en peligro toda la familia, claro que nadie culpa a Bella pero aun así ella se siente responsable de todo.

-Hermosa tú no tienes la culpa de nada-le digo levantando su cara para que me mire a los ojos.

-Bella nadie de la familia te culpa por esto.

-Sí, Bella, sabemos que tú y Edward se aman y por eso los apoyamos, prefiero enfrentarme a todos los Vulturis y su guardia a perder a mi hijo.

-Gracias, pero aun así estoy segura que esto es por mí, y por eso creo que debo ayudar a enfrentar a los Vulturis.

-Bella no-le digo con un miedo plasmado en mí, no quiero que ellos la vayan a lastimar o peor a un, que la pierda en esa batalla, ella es mi todo y si ella se va, yo la seguiré.

-Edward, hay algo que debo decirles, que sé que va a ayudar para enfrentarlos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo, no soy como ustedes. Yo nací así, no me convirtieron.

-Pero eso es…

-Imposible, lo sé, pero hay un secreto que Aro Vulturi oculta y sé que nos ayudara en esto.

-¿Cómo que un secreto?-pregunta Emmett.

-Él, es algo así como mi…

-¿Tú qué?-dice Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi padre

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritamos todos con obvia sorpresa.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Cuando mi madre estaba por casarse con Charlie, conoció a Aro, él la sedujo. Pero no fue por amor ni nada por el estilo, mi madre tenía un tipo de sangre totalmente raro, que volvía loco a cualquier vampiro que se acercara, entraban en un frenesí que no podían detener, pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de Aro, fue otra cosa que lo motivo a conquistar a mi madre, ella no sabía lo que era Aro y como ustedes saben los vampiros para los ojos de los humanos son hermosos y perfectos, así que ella cayó en sus coqueteos, Aro no buscaba convertirla, ni beber su sangre, él quería crear un hibrido, descubrió algo del pasado de la familia de mi madre que lo hizo planear todo eso, así que logro conquistar a mi madre y en un momento de debilidad de parte de ella, quedo embarazada, luego desapareció, o eso creyó mi madre, pero él siempre estuvo ahí esperando a que naciera, sabía que mi madre moriría en el parto, solo le quedaba esperar, ella estuvo muy mal cuando se entero que estaba embarazada, ella se reencontró con Charlie y él le propuso casarse y darme su apellido, decir que su bebé era de él. Ella siempre lo amo, a pesar de haberlo dejado así, lo amaba, así que acepto su opción, sabiendo que Charlie también la amaba tanto como ella a él, se casaron dos semanas después y dieron a conocer que ella estaba embarazada cuando regresaron de su luna de miel, claro que fue un embarazado muy diferente a los de alguien normal, pero sorprendentemente logro llegar hasta el final, el parto fue lo más difícil, pero para sorpresa de todos ella sobrevivió, duro dos semanas en coma y cuando despertó fue una sorpresa total, para doctores y para mi padre, Aro no podía simplemente buscarme y llevarme lejos, porque eso daría muchas sospechas, así que me dejo crecer con mis padres, mi madre siempre supo que era diferente, crecía más rápido, que lo niños normales, y podía correr a velocidades inhumanas, era demasiado fuerte y aun que podía sobrevivir con comida, había algo en la sangre humana que me daba total asco, pero en la de animal era llamativa ante mí. Charlie también noto todo eso y decidieron que tenían que alejarme de ahí, que nadie podía saber nada, deje de crecer cuando cumplí los 5 años y parecía de 17, Charlie fue mordido en el bosque por un "oso" y murió desangrado, así que quedamos solo mi madre y yo, entonces fue que Aro se hizo presente en mi vida, no sé que le hizo a ella, pero no pude huir, no sabía qué hacer, él me encerró en la torre de Volterra por años, solo él sabía de mi existencia y sabía que si me dejaba salir, sería un peligro para él, hasta ese momento yo no sabía nada de mi don, de pronto un día apareció Marcus en aquel lugar, me dejo salir, no sé cómo se entero de mi existencia, ni porque me dejo salir pero en cuanto pude hui de ahí. Por un tiempo anduve por todo el mundo, intentando encontrar algo que me diera una pista de que era, entonces fue cuando conocía al clan Denali, Eleazar me enseño a desarrollar mi don y el resto del clan me apoyo para salir de mi mundo lleno de miedo, Eleazar se dio cuenta de que era diferente, por las cosas que me pasaban, como que puedo llorar y otras cosas que un vampiro no puede hacer.

-Y él no te ha buscado.

-Lo intento, y me encontró pero en ese momento, lo amenace con contarle a todos los Vulturis la verdad, a él no le convenía. Puesto que es como el rey de ese grupo, así que me dejo tranquila, también porque se dio cuenta de que ahora sabía cómo controlar mi don.

-Y ¿Cuál es ese don?

-Bueno tengo un escudo mental.

-Oh por eso no puedo leer tus pensamientos.

-Sí-dice con una sonrisa, algo le divierte de que no pueda leer sus pensamientos y yo voy a descubrirlo.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo es que eso puede ayudarnos?, digo podemos contra Aro y sus club de idiotas pero lo que más me preocupa es Jane, esa chica puede acabar con nosotros con solo mirarnos-dice Emmett.

-Eso es a lo que quería llegar, Eleazar me enseño a usar mi escudo para proteger a otros que solo a mí. Y ya que el poder de Jane es básicamente mental, no puede dañarme, y yo puedo usar mi escudo para protegerlos a todos de ella.

-Enserio puedes hacer eso. ¡Quiero hacerlo!-dice Emmett con un entusiasmo de niño que hace que mi Bella se ría, me encanta su risa, es como una fina y dulce melodía.

-Bueno, está bien-ella cierra sus ojos y luego los abre, hace una sonrisa que me encanta y mira a Emmett que no entiende nada.

-Ok, ahora que se supone que debo hacer-dice Emmett.

-Mmmm, ya sé, Edward intenta leer los pensamientos de Emmett-lo intento y no hay nada, ni su habitual parloteo interno de lo mucho que se divierte con Rosalie, nada.

-No escucho nada-respondo.

-Wow, dice que si pones esa cosa sobre nosotros durante la batalla, los poderes de Jane no van a funcionar en nuestra contra.

-No solo los de ella, tampoco los de Aro, y Marcus, y claro Alec.

-Carlisle con Bella de nuestro lado ganaremos.

-Bella ¿Qué tanto puedes estirar el escudo?-pregunta Carlisle.

-Tanto como quiera, de hecho justo ahora Edward no puede escuchar los pensamientos de ninguno de ustedes, y Jasper no puede cambiar el humor de ninguno.

-Esto es genial-dice Emmett que parece un niño con un juguete nuevo-Ya quiero que esos idiotas quieran acercársenos.

-Bueno creo que con Bella de nuestro lado tenemos más posibilidades pero, creo que podríamos necesitar ayuda, así que buscaré a algunos amigos para que nos ayuden en esto. Así que mañana mismo saldremos de viaje, Esme y yo, Jasper y Alice, y Emmett y Rosalie. En cuanto a ustedes dos, quiero que disfruten de esta semana solos, antes de que todo pase.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, hace solo dos días están juntos y no han tenido tiempo para pasarlo bien, así que quiero que se queden aquí y pasen un rato, conociéndose y por lo menos olviden todo esto por un momento, no se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

-Está bien-decimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo, la verdad quiero un tiempo a solas con ella. A la mañana siguiente todos salieron, dejándonos solos a Mi Bella y a mí. Por fin solo nosotros.


End file.
